I'm Such A Fool For You
by BrightlyDim
Summary: "He took her away - away from her friends, family, even her enemies. And the sad part is, she didn't even care."
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

"Sakura," Tsunade began softly, avoiding eye contact. "You don't have to do this."

The pinkette only scoffed.

Tsunade looked at her sternly. "You _really_ don't have to, Sakura."

"That's a lie. You know I have to," Sakura responded, her voice bitter. The pinkette stared out the window of the Hokage's office, obviously in deep thought. Her sea-foam eyes that usually beamed with excitement were now dull, filled to the brim with fear. She tapped the glass of the window with her index finger as she turned to face the flushed Hokage. "It's a nice day today," Sakura stated, pointing to the bright sun that grazed in the deep blue horizon. "There isn't a cloud in the sky." her voice trailed off. Tsunade knew she was trying to change the subject. It was quite sad, really. Tsunade usually never felt sympathy for anyone. But at this moment, she wanted to hold the young pinkette, and tell her everything was going be alright. But as she already knew, nothing would end well. Especially in the hands of the last Uchiha.

Tsunade's vision blurred. "Stop pretending you're alright," her voice cracked. The Hokage stood up and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Just stop pretending, Sakura!" Tsunade's hand squeezed the pinkette's shoulder tightly, tears blurring her vision. Sakura only blinked in response, surprised by Tsunade's actions. Sakura felt pity for the Hokage, even though _she_ was the one who should be pitied. She had the strong urge to hug the older woman for a second, but she hesitated. Tsunade just wasn't the _hugging_ type. Even at times like this.

"I'll be alright. I promise." Sakura nearly winced, realizing that what she said was truely a lie.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep, foolish girl." Tsunade glared at the pinkette.

They both stood there awkwardly, not sure of what to say. She had expected something like this - a hard good-bye. After countless hours of training and spending time together for the past five years, Tsunade became a mother-figure; the mother Sakura never had. It was obviously going to be hard to let go. Sakura knew that good and well. And she wanted to save the hardest farewell for last. She already bid her goodbyes to her friends; Naruto and Ino were the hardest. They begged her not to go - the told her repeatedly that they would protect her. But deep down, they _knew _the Uchiha was stronger than both of them combined.

Really, there was nothing anyone could do.

"Why does he want you?" Tsunade nearly sobbed. "Out of all the girls in the village, he had to choose you."

"He won't hurt me, Tsunade-sama..." She murmured softly, her eyes set upon the floor. A _fucking _lie.

The blonde's tear-filled eyes narrowed menacingly. "Bullshit! You know good and well -" The door suddenly opened, causing both women to jump, startled. Shizune stood in the doorway, staring at the Hokage and her apprentice with a dreadful expression upon her face. Sakura gulped, suddenly feeling her heart rate quicken and nervousness stir in her stomach. Shizune smiled weakly, nervousness evident in her eyes. "I'm so sorry if I interrupted something, but... " Shizune gulped before continuing. "_He's_ here..."

Tsunade's grip on the pinkette's shoulder tightened. "Already." Tsunade's voice filled with malice, her eyes holding a menacing glare.

Shizune nodded numbly and sighed, turning her gaze toward Sakura. "We can't keep him waiting."

Sakura nodded in return and wearily walked toward Shizune. She had to leave everything she's gained in the last five years... for him. Everything she's worked _so_ damn hard for. She had no choice in the matter. It pissed her off more than anything. Sakura felt her throat tighten and her vision blur. Standing in the doorway, she turned to face Tsunade once more. "Bye, Tsunade-sama..." Sakura choked out. She hated the tears of anger...

**.**

**.**

"_Why _does she have to do this? _Why?" _Ino sobbed into Shikamaru's shoulder, clutching onto his shirt tightly. They've been waiting in the lobby to see Sakura. They knew it would be painful, but they wouldn't dare pass up the opportunity to see their friend... one last time. Shikamaru sat there stiffly, not sure of what to say to the blonde girl. "Because, Ino," Shikamaru paused, thinking of the right thing to say. "She's truly dedicated to her village." Ino lifted her head off his shoulder, her eyes puffy and red; Her blue eyes were mixed with anger and sadness. Ino's best friend, sense they were five, was going to be taken away for the sick pleasures of that damned Uchiha.

"I swear," Ino sniffed, wiping away tears with the back of her hand. "I'm gonna murder the bastard if he lays a fucking finger on her!"

Several people in the lobby turned their heads to look at the blonde. Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he gently pushed Ino off of him from embarrassment. "Ino, just calm down. Don't make a scene." He sighed softly then turned to look at Naruto, who was sitting stiffly next to him. Shikamaru leaned down and whispered into Ino's ear, "You're not making it any easier for Naruto, you know." Ino's eyebrows drew down as she realized Naruto's presence. Ino opened her mouth to make an attempt to comfort the blonde boy, but Shikamaru stopped her with a piercing glare. "Keep your mouth shut." he whispered harshly into her ear. His hand squeezed her wrist tightly. Comforting people just wasn't Ino's thing. Wincing, Ino nodded her head obediently.

Ino knew how much Sakura meant to the blonde boy. The way his eyes would brighten when he caught sight of her presence, or when they made physical contact, he would blush and stutter. Yes, it was quite clear, Naruto _loved_ Sakura. More than a friend - but yes, Naruto knew that she could _never_ love him as much as she loves Sasuke.

Shikamaru looked up as he heard footsteps draw closer and closer. Shizune walked towards them hastily with Sakura a few feet behind her. The pinkette's face was flushed, nervousness quite evident in her eyes. Shikamaru nearly winced, feeling pity for the girl. He was never close to Sakura; Not as close as Ino and Naruto are. But everyday life without the pinkette almost felt... _wrong._ It was as if she _needed _to be here.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked, a glint of happiness in her eyes.

Naruto's head shot up as he heard Sakura's voice. "Sakura-chan..." he whispered, his voice barely audible.

"To see you, why else?" Ino snapped, her eyes filled with resentment. She then wrapped the pinkette in a tight embrace. Sakura didn't object when Ino squeezed her rather tightly, like she normally would do. She usually pushed the blonde off when she did that, but no - not this time. She'll cherish it... this one last time. It almost made Sakura want to cry, but she couldn't cry - Not anymore. She _couldn't_ be weak. - She _wouldn't_ be weak.

Ino suddenly broke the hug, pushing the girl away as if she was on fire. Sakura looked at Ino questioningly, raising one of her pink eyebrows. The blonde girl only stood there stiffly, her eyes wide, focused on something behind the pinkette. Naruto suddenly stood up, clenching his fists at his sides, his eyes were focused upon something behind her as well.

"Sakura." A deep voice said from behind her.

Sakura could've sworn her heart stopped for a split second. She did not need to turn around to see who it was. She already knew. Slowly, she turned to face Uchiha Sasuke, for the first time in five years. It was a dramatic moment, yes, but it was more awkward than anything else. It's been too long sense she's seen that face. He was... _gorgeous. _It was obvious he wasn't the same boy that left Konoha. He had all the features of a man. The only thing that remained the same was his eyes. Those _beautiful_ eyes.

Sasuke's eyes were threatening, holding possessiveness and greed. They stayed on Sakura's eyes for a brief moment, causing her to nearly melt from the intense gaze. They then moved past her, to Naruto.

"Cat got your tongue?" Sasuke teased, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

Naruto's glare darkened, his jaw clenching. "Shut up, you bastard!"

"Tch. You pose as no threat." He then turned to look at the young pinkette once more before turning his back. "Come, Sakura. We have no time for foolish antics."

Sakura only gaped at Sasuke's retreating form. _Well... that was fast._

"Sakura," Naruto put his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Be strong, for me-"

"Don't _fucking _touch her." Sasuke growled menacingly, slapping Naruto's hand away with his own. He then grabbed Sakura roughly by the shoulder, dragging her along with him- _Literally_ dragging her as if she was a child. The pinkette's face was flushed from embarrassment and fear - mostly fear. She then felt her heart swell with grief as she heard Ino's cries from behind her as she was being dragged away. She didn't dare turn to look at her friend's faces. It would cause her heart to shatter into thousands of pieces. She hesitated, but then decided to sneak a glance at Sasuke. His face was solemn, but anger was easily detected in his dark eyes.

Walking out of the lobby, Sakura acknowledged the fact that everyone's eyes were on them. She felt her cheeks grow hot, while Sasuke seemed to pay no mind to the intense stares and whispers. The two continued to walk down the busy street, Sasuke's hand clutching her shoulder tightly. Several men that usually made passes at the pinkette stood their distance. They knew never to mess with Sasuke, unless they truly wanted a death wish. For a moment, Sasuke looked at the men through the corner of his eye, which caused the three men to stiffen. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned to fully face the men. If looks could kill, they'd be dead.

"Sasuke, don't cause a scene," Sakura pleaded to the Uchiha. "You've already humiliated me enough."

"Ah," Sasuke turned to face the pinkette. A sinister smirk was upon his face, but his eyes held darker emotions. "You don't want me to embarrass you in front of your little _boyfriends_?" He spat the last word out like pure venom.

"B-Boyfriends? No!" Sakura nearly sputtered.

"Seems like you're going to have a lot of explaining to do later, Sakura." Sasuke mused, then continued walking once more.

Frustrated, the pinkette followed after him, cursing softly to herself. She didn't have the slightest clue on where he was planning on taking her. But she did know, wherever it was, she was not going to be happy with it.


	2. AN

No, I'm not dead. I swear.

I know it's been almost a year since I've updated. But in my defense, I've been busy with school, as well as day-to-day life. Plus, I'm sorta lost on where to start my second chapter. I've tried writing it multiple times, but I'm just lost. I don't know where to start. I'm planning on making the second chapter longer than the first chapter, that's for sure. But, I really need some assistance. I keep writing it over and over again, but I feel as if it isn't good enough.

Admittedly, I need a BETA. I'm in desperation for one.

Any volunteers? xD

If I cannot get a BETA, give me time. I promise I'll finish it sooner or later.

But, I'm gonna submit it when I feel comfortable with it.

Mmkay?

Sounds good enough?

And I honestly can't believe people are into my story. o.o

Thanks for your patience and support, and once again, I'm sorry I have to keep you all waiting.

~Pistols4Pandas.


End file.
